


A True Assassin (AltairXReaderXMalik lemon Sequel)

by Anuyushi



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: Requested by meimorie.deviantart.com/♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛





	

I could feel a chill in my fingers. It was far from quiet but I felt so alone. The shaded hood over my head blocked out a majority of my vision but I could handle it... For now. A shoulder slightly bumped mine and I instinctively tensed up, glancing to the robed figure beside me. A white hood over his head and his hands cupped gently. I couldn't suppress a slightly annoyed sigh. Too many people in the town streets right now. A difficult place to fight or escape if I were spotted by the enemy so I stay hidden in plain sight. Scholars are the perfect place to go. A group of scholars around Jerusalem that travel around town. Just luck arises that the group's white robes look almost identical to that of the brotherhood's.  
But that wasn't important. There was many places to hide and sneak around town; so why this one? Yes, perhaps it's a moving hiding spot. But there's one other thing.  
"Didn't think you could handle a big city like Jerusalem." The hooded figure whispered from beside. Oh yea. That was the other reason. After the horse incident, the boss decided it would be a good idea to pair us up for a mission to try to 'Get along.'  
If so far, getting along meant fighting at every chance; we'd be doing good. Not long ago, we were working well together. Altaïr even seemed to be maturing more. His confiscated weapons were returned and he could go out into the field once more. Then the moron decided to mess it all up again and follow me onto a mission. The target got away and we were surrounded. If the brotherhood wouldn't have backup sent; we'd be dead. So yea, I guess I was a little pissed off. I couldn't let it stand in the way of orders though. It's difficult to hide one assassin in plain sight though; but two? This would be a challenge.  
"How about you shut your trap, babe, and I won't slit your throat right here?" I flashed the assassin a light smirk. Altaïr lowered his head to appear more like the scholars and spoke in a hushed tone. "Feisty kitty aren't you, Ms. Kazuya?" He spoke in a mocking tone and rolled his shoulders slowly, relaxing his muscles beneath his robes. "Don't call me that." I slipped out a small sheet of paper I had hidden in my sleeve. Smudged and slightly worn away, but I was still able to make out the scribbles. "The Bureau should be right around here." I glanced down at the paper, marked on the map was a symbol that represent the brotherhood. According to the map, it was right around here. Though, Altaïr had made it himself a long time ago when he was here on his own. Climbing to the highest places and marking down what he could. It wasn't perfect but it was mostly accurate. "Look up." Altaïr suddenly muttered. I shifted the map and squinted down at the markings. "Not now. I'm b-" Something knocked the breath out of me. I hit the ground and felt the map fly from my hands. I scurried to my feet and looked around to find the scholars had moved on without us and we were spotted by guards. Great. Altaïr had his sword drawn, swishing it slowly. He was standing in the same spot I had just been. The Assassin must have pushed me out of the way when the guards came up. I pulled my hood back up after it had fallen from my landing and looked to the enemy. Three... Four... Six... Seven guards all around us. Sharp swords, not exactly athletic looking on one of them. This should be easy. One guard charged for me. I whipped my hand into my belt and grabbed my sword. In an instant, two blades crashed. I ducked under our hands and slid my sword off his, making a full turn and slicing the guards throat. Altaïr was busy in his own battle, holding off two at once as another guard approached. I instead attacked one enemy standing away, stabbing him in the chest then turning to finish off the one running at me with a cut to the stomach. I moved quickly, before the guards knew what hit them. I looked back to Altaïr, having killed the previous two. The last two were after him. Altaïr ducked under one blade and blocked the other. As the first guard tried to attack again, he turned and stabbed him through the heart. The last guard looked horrified, his eyes tinged with fear. He gripped his handle and took off running. I almost followed when Altaïr shook his head. "Don't bother. Cowards run. He's worthless." He grinned, putting his sword away. Civilians were screaming and running away from the scene and I had barely noticed until now. All the commotion would bring more guards before long. "Fine. This is the Bureau right? The map flew from my hands."  
Altaïr nodded, gesturing with a hand to the roof of the nearest building. "Right here. The entrance is up top." The assassin explained. Without waiting for him to catch up, I ran for the wall, hitting it with a force that pushed me up. I grabbed to a window-seal and swung my feet the the side to hoist myself up with a loose brick. When I was close enough, I carried my weight over to a balcony railing and into the roof. It wasn't high up but it was never easy.  
A cage-like opening was open for us, the brotherhood arrow painted over it. I looked back towards the ground. A suspicious guard was already investigating his dead comrades but Altaïr was gone. Where on earth did he-?  
"Looking for me?" His voice suddenly asked from behind. I looked back in the direction of the voice. When I eyed Altaïr, he returned a smug grin. "Now don't tell me you're actually starting to care about me?" The man mocked.  
"You're a good killer. That's about the only redeeming quality you have. Don't push it." I replied, rolling my eyes. I looked down into the Bureau, observing a small fountain right below, overgrown with vines. A large spot was covered in soft blankets for assassins to rest after missions. I felt a presence lurk up behind me, Altaïr's arms tightened around d my waist and he set his chin on my shoulder. "Should I remind you about the library? I think I redeemed myself there." He trailer off into a whisper. I held back an annoyed groan and pulled my arm back to elbow him in the chest.  
Altaïr grunted; backing up, but I didn't bother looking back to check on him before jumping into the Bureau. My feet hardly made a sound on the tiles. This was the Assassin's Bureau, the hotspot for all the cities assassins. Here, Malik was positioned to service the brotherhood in all ways he could; from giving contracts or advice on targets, it was a safe spot for the killers. Also, hidden in plain sight, the only entrance was on the roof so no curious kids or suspicious guards could enter. It was quite convenient, though I had never been to Malik's station, a Bureau was in every town.  
Out of respect, I slowed to a soft walk as I entered the Bureau office. It almost looked like a shop. A desk along one side of the room, shelves of books, weapons, clothing, and anything else as Assassin would need was behind the counter. On the opposite wall was a long rug hanging over the window. Ancient symbols lined the fabric and made the place feel peaceful. The man at the desk perked up slightly as he noticed my entrance. Lowering the black hood he wore, Malik grinned, leaning over the counter. "Oh what a pleasant surprise, Mei. What can I help you with?" A sly smirk spread over his otherwise serious face. Malik never really was one for messing around. I dropped my hood as well and dug into my small belt pouch. Pulling out a single item, I set it on the counter. "Returning a feather. The assassin assigned to the mission died while trying to escape." I lowered my head. A member of the brotherhood was dead after he had completed his mission. Unfortunately, he couldn't escape and met his end. Malik set the feather behind his desk with a short nod. "He shall be missed. Is that all?"  
I opened my mouth to speak when a call came from the door way. Altaïr stumbled in, rubbing his leg painfully. "Ugh, I always hate that jump." The killer shook his head. "Anyway, we need our next target." Altaïr had spoken the words I was about to say. Malik narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Oh, it's you, too?" He leaned down into the counter shelves and retracted with a fresh white feather. The feathers were important in the brotherhood. Signs you've killed your target. You can't complete your mission without it. Once you kill them, covering the feather in the dead's blood and returning it to the Bureau marked it as done. Altaïr took the feather and shoved it in his pocket. He locked his eyes on me then crossed his arms. "I'll be waiting out there. Come out when you're ready to set off." The assassin turned away and vanished behind the doorway. Once out of sight, Malik let out an annoyed grunt. "He pisses me off." The man stated. "Should have been taken off the brotherhood long ago if you ask me."  
With a false smile, I tilt my head. "He's not so bad." I started to defend Altaïr. Malik sighed, shaking his head slowly. "I can't stand him. But I like you, so I'll tolerate that imbecile for now."  
As soon as the words left his mouth, I grinned. "Like me? Well that's great!" A confused look overtook the man's eyes. I wasn't sure if he knew or not, but I had liked Malik for a long time. Even before the library moment, and I had never told him. Perhaps he knew already after it happened, but it stayed between us three. Even Altaïr had sworn to secrecy. "And what exactly do you mean by that?" Malik raised an eyebrow. Must I explain myself? "I'd rather show you." I tried to tone down the blush that was starting to come through, burning my ears as I reached over the counter and grabbed a handful of his robes, yanking them quickly till our lips met. Malik was obviously surprised by my sudden action but he willingly contributed to the kiss, wrapping his arms around my back and helping me over the counter so we could get closer. I knew I still had feelings for him, even after all this time. But I felt conflicted. After Altaïr, I couldn't help but think... Who do I really want? Held close by Malik, feeling his warmth, his heartbeat. His hands on me, maybe he's the one I wanted all along. I felt his hands rub my back and slowly make their way down. Did he really want too do this? Altaïr was just outside the room. And if another Assassin entered? As Malik started to lift up my shirt, my worries melted away into an overwhelming feeling of lust. God... I wanted him now. 

I pushed him back, forcing him into a wall, pulling my arms into the sleeves of the white robes. He untied the ribbon belt on my hips and pushed it off, having to break the kiss to see what he was doing. The robes fell around my feet. A small black t-shirt under and a flexible pair of leggings. Easy to move around in during missions. I helped him remove what I could. As Malik hurried to unstrap my weapon belt, I pulled it off and set it on the robes. The fabric stopped any noise of the heavy items hitting the ground. With only my thin pair of leggings and a t-shirt, I began to feel a little self conscious. He was still completely covered, his eyes running up and down my body. A smirk fell over his lips, he raised an eyebrow. What was he thinking? 

I felt one of his hands trace over my back, his fingers trickling along, sending a small tingling feeling down my spine.

Honestly, it wasn't a good time for anything to happen. We had a mission. I glanced back to Altaïr for a mere moment, quickly catching the assassin taking a nap just outside the doorway. Suddenly, my face was pulled back to look him in the eye. "Do you want me?" He lowered his voice. "Or are you still conflicted?"

So.. He knew about my feelings. I wasn't ready to answer that question yet. I wished I could have both. "I'm not really sure yet." I admitted, setting a hand on his arm. Malik hummed gently and sighed. "Then maybe I'll show you my true feelings." Quickly, he spun around, pinning me down instead. Setting one hand beside my head, he slowly began to put on a show. With his free hand, Malik untied his robe, weaving his fingers through the knot until it fell apart, releasing it's hold. He wrapped his arm around it though so it wouldn't come loose yet, moving his other hand over my mouth. "Shh~." He hushed gently, raising it to my eyes until it was dark.

I felt him move a little and in a few seconds, heated skin was pushed against me. I couldn't help but let out a soft gasp, feeling his warmth. "Don't move." I heard his voice in my ear. "I'm not going to go easy. So be ready." His voice changed to a rumble near the end.

Another shiver coursed through my body, a chill, And I could feel his tongue circle around my neck. His hand fell away, and I could see the undressed man before me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Malik suddenly bit down into my neck. I held back a surprised yelp, ensuring I wouldn't wake the sleeping assassin not far away. 

Our actions probably disrespected the Creed, but I could feel him push inside, and I didn't care. My world flashed white, my senses grew wild. I tried to focus in on Malik, my arms tightened around him. It felt good, just like the first time, and he began moving. I heard him grunt, whispering curse words, then I was suddenly thrown into the desk. My back hit it, and pain coursed through my body. I let out a hiss, looking up to his face. "What the hell?" I narrowed my eyes. He frowned, pushing inside more. "You're too tight. I can't get a good rhythm."

"Try foreplay. That usually loosens it up." A voice interrupted. I turned my head to the voice, Altaïr, of course had woken up. He grinned, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed like he knew everything. "What?" The assassin tilt his head as we both have him an annoyed look. "You thought you could leave me out?" 

"I was hoping." Malik pulled out, the pain and pleasure vanished with it. "How about you go back to your nap?" 

He pushed himself up, lowering his hood, and revealing his face. "I'll leave if she tells me too. Mei-" Altaïr turned his attention towards me. "So how about it? Can I join?" He cooed gently, almost... Seducing? 

Did I have much of a choice in the first place? "Well, I guess so." I looked away. "I mean, I don't know who I choose yet anyway. Its only fair." Jeez, what was I doing? I was still mad at him though. Malik grunted but didn't complain as Altaïr hopped over the counter, making his way towards where I rested on the table. The man smirked, glancing towards Malik. "You didn't prepare her. That's your problem." 

I felt cold fingers run up my inner thigh, and I readied myself. Feeling one of Altaïr's fingers begin to rub my entrance slowly, teasing at the bud. I sucked in a breath. This felt good too. Malik was rough. He wanted it now, and made himself known. Altaïr was slow, he liked to play as long as he could. I liked both of their ways. His fingers began to sneak down towards the hole, until he pushed two in at once. 

The sensation of already being penetrated by Malik plus the teasing made me feel like I was coming faster than I normally would. My walls clamped around Altaïr, but he quickly pushed them open again. "Ah ah." He clicked his tongue. "No holding back anything. Go ahead. It feels good, doesn't it?" His fingers scraped my insides gently, and I couldn't try to delay it any longer. The liquid seeped out, covering my legs and his hand. But Altaïr smiled. "Good girl. But this is only the first of many. Better not go dry too quick, got it?" I expected him to pull back, now that I came, but it seems the assassin had other plans. He forced in a third finger, moving in and out, his teasing became more intent than play. It took less than a minute for me to release again.

Suddenly Altaïr was jerked back, Malik gave him a glare. "She's loose enough. Now stay out of my way." He growled, raising one of my legs over his shoulder. It has been a while since the library. And even then, I was hard to take. It would take a while to adjust. I looked over his face, eyebrows knit as he focused, inching his way in again, he pushed himself inside until he took over my insides, not stopping until he was completely inside. I felt his arms snake around my back and he pulled me up a little, dragging out the first comfortable movement. Surprisingly, what Altaïr did worked. He moved in a pattern, each thrust was the exact amount of time apart. A shadow crossed my eyes, and it was a moment later, Altaïr's face popped up right above me. He smirked, chucking quietly. "How does that feel?" The killer brushed some hair from my face. My face red with a blush now, he pressed his lips to mine, overtaking me with a kiss. 

I broke it quickly as I could feel yet another coming. I released, letting out a grunt. "Sensitive today, aren't you?" Altaïr's face turned smug. "I want a turn now, okay, Mr. Angry?" He puckered his lips towards Malik who grunted. Waving an arm, Malik shoo'd the assassin away. "Bug off. I've barely started."

"But you started first. I've hardly had anytime compared to you." Altaïr suddenly pushed on my shoulders, weaving his hands on patterns. His touches were soft and tickled a bit. "Malik~" He cooed with a quiet chuckle. The man's face quickly turned to a frown at the sound of his name. I couldn't suppress a gasp when Altaïr's chilling fingers pressed on my breasts, playing with my buds. It has been a while since we've done this together. "Do you want her?" He whispered, pressing his cheek against mine. What was he doing? "Do you hate it when I play with her?" Altaïr rumbled, pushing on my buds again. The feeling sent electricity down my spine. "Well, honey?" He teased, finally hitting Malik's last straw. He quickly pulled out, pushing himself over the counter. I turned just in time to see Altaïr swoop up his clothes and vanish outside with his pursuer in toe. Oh brother... Can't those two just ever get along?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Who do I choose? Why can't I have both? The library and the Bureau, I felt love from them both. But, I needed to talk to Altaïr. After that day, something wasn't right. He seemed distant, and less childish. And his balance wasn't good either. Maybe he was sick... The library was empty with a ceremony taking place in town, but he didn't want to go. This would be the perfect time to try to talk. A feeling of dread washed over me as I made my way up the stairs. I could see his hooded frame looking out the window. He didn't move at all, even when I made myself known by clearing my throat. "Altaïr?" I stepped closer, keeping my hand on my blade holt. He raised his head, speaking without looking back. "I don't belong here." He started. "I'm trapped. They won't let me out." He shook his head. 

"Altaïr-" I began, when he suddenly slammed his fist down on the window. "That's not my name! I'm supposed to be at home, safe in my bed. I don't know what's going on or who you are but I know that this isn't right. This isn't my body. I'm not an assassin." He looked back towards me, lowered his hood. I could see a difference in his eyes. A serious tone I didn't recognize. "Altaïr... Are you okay?" I reached my hand out slowly but he backed up. "I have to finish my mission and make then let me go. I've been assigned to a target hiding in a mine. I don't know who Altaïr is but that's not me." He suddenly pushed past me, brushing my shoulder on the way out. The Altaïr I knew was gone, and whoever this was, he needed help. It hurt my heart a little to think about but until the real Altaïr was back, there's no question that I choose Malik.


End file.
